


Flipping the Script

by NachoDiablo



Series: Fancy Meeting You Here [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Rainjob, Rimming, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo
Summary: Sirius helps out a stranger who finds himself caught in the rain, but things get a little off track.





	Flipping the Script

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Wolfstar Introvert Club's weekly prompt (@introvert-club on Tumblr). Prompts are open for everyone to participate, and a new one is posted each Saturday. This week's prompt was as follows:
> 
> "Remus is having a terrible day. To top it all off, when he gets caught in a sudden downpour his umbrella refuses to open. Luckily for Remus, a black haired stranger comes to his rescue."

****_**August 1979** _

 

_ Rain. Brilliant.  _ Sirius smiles to himself as he heads out of the Leaky Cauldron into muggle London, surreptitiously nicking an umbrella from the stand by the door and opening it as he strides down the street. It’s a light, summer rain, coming down just hard enough to start clearing the streets of people, but not quite heavy enough to be a full downpour. He keeps a steady pace as he walks, eyeing his fellow pedestrians. 

 

He stops for a moment as his gaze locks in on a slender figure standing across the street, struggling with his umbrella. The man’s honey-brown curls are beginning to flatten against his forehead as he attempts and fails to get his umbrella open properly. Sirius can’t keep the smirk off his face as he crosses the street quickly, coming up behind the poor drenched sod and holding his own umbrella out to cover them both.

 

“Having some trouble there?” Sirius bends slightly to whisper hoarsely in the man’s ear. The man jumps, turning around quickly, eyes wide as he takes in Sirius from head to toe. Sirius grins wickedly as the man’s cheeks flush slightly. He knows he looks good in his muggle jeans and tshirt. Much less left to the imagination compared to robes. 

 

_ You’re looking pretty good yourself, stranger.  _ Sirius notices that the man’s collared shirt is damp and sticking to his chest, which, while not as broad as his own, is still very nicely formed. Sirius’ cock agrees with this statement as it begins to rise to attention.

 

“Er, I’m just… I’m terribly sorry. It’s been a rather trying day, and this damned brolly just won’t cooperate.” The man looks flustered as he shakes the umbrella once more.

 

Sirius reaches out to rest his hand on the stranger’s, letting his fingers slide over the top of his hand slowly. “There’s no need to fuss. I’ve nowhere to be. Where are you headed? Plenty of room under here for two.” He winks roguishly, causing the stranger to roll his eyes even as his blush darkens.

 

“If you don’t mind, I suppose… I’m trying to get to the bus stop just on the other side of that park.” The stranger motions to his right, towards a rather large park that Sirius knows has several trails running through it.  _ Secluded trails. Perfect. _ Sirius feels a surge of excitement as moves closer to the stranger, reaching one hand up to brush back those wet curls ever so gently from the stranger’s face.

 

“It’ll be faster if we walk through the park. Not that I want to rush our time together.” Sirius grabs the troublesome umbrella from the stranger’s hands and tosses it in the rubbish bin next to them. “What’s your name by the way? If you don’t mind me asking?”

 

“It’s John.” The stranger-  _ John, his name’s John, how apt _ \- looks up at Sirius with some trepidation. “What’s yours?”

 

“Harrison. Like the American actor.” Sirius bites back a chuckle as the other man raises an eyebrow, though there’s a hint of amusement playing at the corners of his mouth.

 

“Well,  _ Harrison-” _ The man pauses, coughing slightly before continuing. “If you don’t mind, I really should be on my way. I’ve got to catch my bus, you see.”

 

“No worries on that account. Let’s head out, shall we?” Sirius grins wolfishly, throwing an arm around the other man’s shoulders and pulling him closer. “Apologies for being so forward, but there’s limited space under here. I just want to make sure you stay safe and dry.”

 

The man raises a hand to play with a stray curl, looking adorably overwhelmed as he attempts to be coy while sneaking glances at Sirius as they enter the park. “Er… thank you again. It’s greatly appreciated. I do hope I’m not being too much of a bother.”

 

Sirius feels his cock straining against the zipper of his jeans.  _ Fuck, this innocent act is going to have me coming in my pants before the fun even starts.  _ “No bother at all, John. I’m always happy to help a bloke out.” He leads the man through the courtyard of the park, steering him towards the entrance one of the more remote paths. It’s a path he knows quite well by now.

 

“Wait a moment.” A tentative hand rests against Sirius’ shoulder. “Where are you taking me?”

 

Sirius is taken aback. He doesn’t usually meet with resistance this early into an excursion. “This is a quicker way through.” He leers at the other man, watching him bite his lower lip nervously. “Don’t worry, love. I’ll take care of you.” 

 

He raises a hand to card it through those curls again, but he’s stopped as the brunette grabs his wrist firmly. Sirius is very confused now as the grip on his wrist tightens.

 

“You misunderstand me,  _ Harrison.”  _ Those brown eyes have a dangerous glimmer in them now as the man steps closer, tilting his head up slightly so his lips graze Sirius’ ear, hot breath against his neck.

 

“Why are you taking me down that path? What’s wrong with right here?”

 

“What the-” Sirius attempts to keep calm and stop stammering like a bloody fool. “I, er, what do you mean, exactly?”

 

The man moves closer to Sirius, backing him up against a tree.  _ Fuck. This is not going according to script. _ Sirius is a bit bewildered, but his cock doesn’t give a shite as it somehow manages to get even harder.

 

“I know your type. Find a bloke in a spot of trouble and take advantage.” A delicate tongue glides across the base of Sirius’ neck as firm hand grips his hip. “I’m not judging. This isn’t my first walk in the park. So to speak.” The hand moves forward to palm Sirius’ cock, squeezing it firmly. Sirius can’t help the groan that escapes his from his lips. 

 

“Er, John, I don’t- what are you-”

 

“Shhhhh.” Nimble fingers begin undoing Sirius’ fly, reaching into his pants, stroking his already impossibly hard cock. “Let me take care of you. You’ve been so kind to me. You deserve a reward for your good deed.”

 

Before Sirius knows what’s happening, his jeans and pants are pulled down to his thighs, and his cock is being licked from root to tip by a warm, confident tongue.

 

“Oh, shite-” Sirius nearly loses his grip on the umbrella as he feels a light scrape of teeth along his shaft. 

 

“Get rid of that bloody umbrella.” There’s a harsh note to the voice making it’s way upwards towards Sirius’ ears. “It’s not raining that hard. Just drop it. I want to see you, drenched and dripping and moaning.”

 

_ Merlin’s bollocks, what the fuck- _ Sirius drops the umbrella without hesitation, raising his shaking fingers to thread through the tawny curls of the man currently licking the precum from the tip of his cock as if it’s a rare delicacy.

 

“Er,  _ John, _ this is- anyone could come along and see us-”

 

“Let them.” The other man’s words are sharp as his talented tongue works the the head of his cock, causing Sirius to moan wantonly. “You seem fairly concerned about what other people will think.” Two wide brown eyes look up at Sirius intently. He feels a warmth welling up in his chest as he looks down tenderly at the brunette kneeling on his knees in the mud.

 

“I suppose I’ve got to make sure you’re so well distracted that you don’t give a shite who sees what.” The other man’s eyes darken as he jerks Sirius’ hips, turning him around roughly to face the tree trunk, gripping his arse cheeks firmly and spreading them apart. Sirius inhales sharply as he feels hot breath against his arse, a warm tongue circling his hole briefly before aggressively demanding entrance.

 

The rain isn’t letting up, and the sensation of the cold droplets running down Sirius’ arse and thighs makes the heat of the stranger’s tongue feel scorching as he sucks and stretches Sirius open.  _ Oh, bloody fucking hell, what’s the plan here? Fuck, this is too-  _ Sirius presses his forehead against the tree, gripping the trunk tightly as takes a few deep breaths, trying to remain calm. Things are a bit off script compared to what Sirius was expecting, but fortunately he’s, er,  _ prepared _ himself for multiple situations.  _ Not that I’m complaining, holy shite, this is- _

 

Sirius gasps as he finds himself spun back around, his back pressed against the tree once more, his legs spread apart slightly, his knees bending a bit as the brunette tugs them into position. He peers around the park in a daze-  _ still not a soul in sight, thank Merlin- _ before looking back down at the man who’s now sucking on two of his fingers before slipping them between Sirius’ thighs, and-

 

“Fucking shite! That’s- yes- you-  _ ugh!” _ Sirius bites back his babbling as two long fingers slide inside of him, finding that sweet spot immediately, working it over until Sirius is sure he’s going to come any second. 

 

“Not yet.” A hand tightens around the base of his cock. Sirius lets his head fall back against the tree trunk, blinking away the raindrops that stick in his lashes, pushing his hair out of his face.

 

“I’m not as helpless as you thought I was, am I?” There’s a hint of smug amusement in the other man’s voice. Sirius looks down at him in wonder.

 

“Remind me never to underestimate you. Er, should we meet again, I mean-  _ oh fuck-” _ Sirius reaches back to dig his fingernails into the tree bark behind him as the man at his feet swallows down his cock nearly to the base, sucking hotly, letting his teeth drag lightly along the length, still working those bloody marvelous fingers, and  _ oh shite, that bloke over there can see us. _

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Sirius spots a young man about his age standing across the courtyard. He’s got a shocked expression on his face as he stands slackjawed under his umbrella.  _ Not a bad looking bloke. And he’s not exactly looking away. _

 

A slow grin spreads across Sirius’ face as he catches the bloke’s eye, giving him a wink as he reaches down to thread his hands through the wet hair of the man deep throating his cock.  _ If he wants a show, might as well give him a good one. _

 

“Oh  _ fuck, _ you look so bloody good sucking my cock.” Sirius raises the volume of his voice as he starts moving his hips, thrusting into his partner’s mouth, pulling at those curls to force himself in deeper.

 

_ “Fuck, _ you’re such a slag. Letting me have you, out here in the open, where anyone can see. Bet you love the thought of that, don’t you? Someone watching you, on your knees in the dirt, letting a stranger fuck your face.”

 

Sirius grits his teeth as the mouth around him moans, sending vibrations along his shaft as the fingers in his arse become more insistent. He’s kept eye contact with the bloke across the way, As he sees the voyeur staring with a hungry gaze, the fingers inside of him crook ever so slightly and- _ Merlin’s bollocks- _ Sirius is coming hard, with a shuddering groan, all over the flushed cheeks and swollen lips of the man kneeling in front of him.

 

Sirius releases the man’s face from his grip as he wipes the rain off of his face, taking a moment to steady himself with a few deep breaths. When he looks back across the courtyard, there’s no trace of their audience.

 

“Oi, Pads, a little help? It’s slippery down here.” Remus looks bemused as he holds out a hand. Sirius grabs it and pulls him up, taking out his wand to cast a quick water repellent charm before taking care of their mess.

 

“Well, that was unexpected. Usually I’m the one doing the corrupting. You pervy wolf.” Sirius leans in to place a gentle kiss on the tip of Remus’ nose. Remus is blushing furiously.

 

“Merlin, Pads, you should see the way your arse looks in those jeans. I got a bit... exuberant.” He does a quick scan of the park. “Good thing no one saw us.”

 

“Er, yeah, good thing.” Sirius knows his attempts to hide his smirk are failing miserable. Remus narrows his eyes suspiciously.

 

“Sirius? Or  _ Harrison, _ is it? You tosser. Did someone see us?”

 

Sirius snickers as he throws an arm around Remus’ shoulder, pulling him close. “If it makes you feel any better, the bloke seemed quite impressed with your talents. As he should be.” He nuzzles his nose against Remus’ cheek, which is now crimson.

 

“Let’s get you home so we can dry off. I’m eager to return the favor. Happy to do it out on the balcony if you’d like, you little exhibitionist.”

 

Remus sighs deeply, closing his eyes in annoyance. “Keep up that witty repartee,  _ Chewy, _ and you’ll not get a repeat performance.”

 

“Alright now, no idle threats. You know you can’t keep your hands off me. Wide-eyed innocent, my left bollock.” Sirius makes sure his hand is gripping Remus’ arse tightly as he apparates them out of the park, leaving only a muddied umbrella in their wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me obsessing over all things wolfstar and marauders on Tumblr (@nachodiablo).


End file.
